NBC Kids (revival)
''NBC Kids ''is an upcoming family-friendly television channel that will be owned by NBCUniversal. The TV channel will have DreamWorks Animation, and Illumination Entertainment movies, and will also has some TV Shows. This channel will be a remake to the channel that shut down in 2016. The channel will be launched in May 7, 2019. The TV Shows will have two separate segments, a morning block, and an afternoon block. The morning block will have shows that will be towards toddlers, pre-schoolers, kindergartners, and first graders. The morning block will be there in weekdays, but it will not show up in weekends. The afternoon block will have shows that will be towards kids who are in second grade, or higher, and teens. The afternoon block will show up everyday, in the weekdays, it will show after morning block, but in weekends, it will show up in the morning as well. The Movies will be in the channel during the afternoon block. They will show up in the channel every Saturday, and Sunday. TV Shows Morning Block (for Kids 2-6, Pre-Schoolers, etc.) * Angelina Ballerina '' * ''Astroblast! '' * ''Barbie '' * ''Barney '' * ''Bob the Builder (Both The Original And Reboot Series) '' * ''Clangers '' * ''Dinotrux '' * ''Earth To Luna! '' * ''Francesco's Friendly World '' * ''Fifi and the Flowertots '' * ''Fireman Sam '' * ''Floogals '' * ''Groundling Marsh '' * ''Harry and His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs '' * ''Joe Scruggs '' * ''Justin Time '' * ''Kipper '' * ''LazyTown '' * ''Make Way for Noddy '' * ''Masha and the Bear '' * ''Mike the Kinght '' * ''Nina's World '' * ''Noddle and Doodle '' * ''Noddy, Toyland Detective '' * ''Pajanimals '' * ''Percy The Park Keeper '' * ''Poppy Cat '' * ''Pingu '' * ''Roary The Racing Car '' * ''Rubbadubbers '' * ''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave '' * ''Sesame Street '' * ''Shelley Duvall '' * ''Terrific Trucks '' * ''Tree Fu Tom '' * ''The Chica Show '' * ''The Jungle Bunch * The Land Before Time '' * ''The VeggieTales Show '' * ''The Wiggles '' * ''Theodore Tugboat '' * ''Thomas & Friends '' * ''Tugs '' * ''VeggieTales '' * ''VeggieTales in the City * VeggieTales in the House '' * ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! '' * ''Zou '' Afternoon Block (for Kids 7-12, and Teens) * ''All Hail King Julien * Bear Grylls Survival School * Dawn of the Croods * DreamWorks Dragons * Hank Zipzer * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Little Big Shots * Little Lunch * Monsters vs. Aliens * Nowhere Boys * Officially Amazing! '' * ''Shaun The Sheep '' * ''Spirit Riding Free * The Adventures of Puss in Boots '' * T''he Epic tales of Captain Underpants * The Deep * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show '' * ''The Mr Men Show '' * ''The Next Step * The Penguins of Madagascar * Trollhunters * Turbo FAST * Voltron: Legendary Defender '' * ''Wallace and Gromit '' Movies DreamWorks Animation Full-Length Films * ''Antz * Bee Movie * Chicken Run * Flushed Away * Home * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Megamind * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Over the Hedge * Penguins of Madagascar * Puss in Boots * Rise of the Guardians * Shark Tale * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * The Boss Baby * The Croods * The Prince of Egypt * The Road to El Dorado * Trolls * Turbo * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Short Films * Madly Madagascar * Merry Madagascar * Scared Shrekless * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Casper Illumination Entertainment * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicabe Me 3 * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Hop * Minions * Sing * ''The Secret Life of Pets '' * ''The Secret Life of Pets 2 '' * The Grinch TV Blocks Times * Morning Block - 2:00 am - 12:30 pm (weekdays only, does not show up in the weekends). * Afternoon Block - For weekdays: 12:30 pm - 2:00 am. For weekends: 12:00 am (Saturday) - 2:00 am (Monday) (It shows up in the weekdays for a bit, but it will show up more in the weekends). Trivia *This channel is similar to Universal Kids, which was launched on September 9, 2017. Category:TV Channels Category:TV Channel Category:Family TV channels Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBC Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Remakes Category:2019 Category:Kids TV Channel Category:Kids TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:Revivals Category:Television channels Category:Channels